


Our Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by ZeusComplex



Category: South Park
Genre: Coffee Shop AUs, Excuse me if it's not A+ work I just really got into south park and im dyin, First ever south park fanfic???, Fluff, Hitting that coffee shop AU trope, I am just a sucker for, I haven't wrote a fic in so long????, I'll change the rating if that's the case though lol, M/M, Maybe smut????? who can say!!!, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 11:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13188831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeusComplex/pseuds/ZeusComplex
Summary: Tweek Tweak is anything but an average high school boy. He has some major ticks, and he is easily set into a panic. He is what most his "friends" refer to as a spaz. As a highschool junior, however, Tweek has much more to focus on than some stupid boys who never managed to grow up trying to bring him down. He is currently trying to keep his grades up, all while managing a full-time job at his parents coffee shop. Lucky for him, after hitting 8th grade, his parents felt like promoting him from coffee tester, to a server. They felt they were much more likely to not be sued if they waited for him to hit an older age to let him out of the backroom most the time. Other than those worries, Tweek had nothing else to worry about, except, well, everything that could ever possibly happen in his life.(Note: Due to the name of this fic, I figured it'd be best to put the name of songs as the chapter names that remind me of my boys or just are clever for the chapter or just if I like the song! I feel like I have a really good music taste so also check the music out if you're lookin' for a sick new artist!)





	Our Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic in three years!! I don't know why, but I recently just started rewatching South Park and just finished and am all caught up, and now???? I'm smitten for Tweek and Craig. I'm fucking smitten out of my mind for these two and I love them both and I just??? Needed to express my love. Tweek is a precious boy and Craig is the hardass with an obvious softspot for his twitchy boy!!!

Monday afternoons were one of the slowest days for Tweek Bros. Coffeehouse. They were boring, and Tweek made close to no money due to him being only paid through tips. His parents weren't the richest, so he worked for free, and made his money from tips. Technically, it wasn't even a job at this point. Tweek was just so used to being on a fueled coffee rampage around this place, he basically felt like lived in the shop. The only times he wasn't here, was if he was at school or he was asleep. Occasionally he'd take the day off to hangout with the group he was clumped into, which consisted of Craig, Token, Clyde, and every once in awhile, Jimmy. They were a fairly tight-knit group, but the main three did not consist of Tweek. If anything, he and Jimmy were each other's replacements. Very rarely were all five of them at the same place at the same time. That was fine, however. Tweek preferred it to be that way. All having friends did was run his anxiety to the extremes. Friends are maintenance. Friends are the people who are supposed to look out and care for you, which none of his friends truly did any of that for him. 

The only person Tweek considered himself close to in that group was Craig Tucker. Craig Tucker was the only boy Tweek could even put a slight amount of trust in, and that was only due to how blunt Craig always was. Tweek and Craig had history, that was a fact. They had their fair share of disagreements, and once a full on brawl, only due to other kids thinking it'd be funny. They looked past that, however, and became friends again. Although rarely being one-on-one, Tweek could tell just how painfully honest and logical Craig was. And, maybe, just maybe, Tweek needed someone like that in his life? He knew he didn't like it. Tweek was not a logical boy. His anxiety controlled him a lot more than he'd like to admit, but everyone has their issues. Craig always has been the one and only person that made Tweek feel okay. Tweek always found himself slipping into his bullet train thoughts during these slow times, which a good half of them always ended up having Craig in them. Tweek could freely admit that at this point in his life, he had a pretty clear idea on part of his sexuality, albeit he had a very hard time coming to terms with it. That being, Craig Tucker. Tweek had a crush on him. Although, he was almost certain it was not reciprocated in the slightest.

Craig always was a lady killer, and almost all the girls in their grade found him to be one of the most attractive boys in the school, and Tweek couldn't disagree. Craig was an overall cute guy. He was tall, had nice, soft black hair covered by a blue chullo hat. Why he insisted on wearing the hat all the way into highschool, Tweek would never understand. But, that's how it goes. Some people just cannot change, much like Tweek. He was still short, given he did get the grace to grow just a bit more out of elementary, but never really got to hit his growth spurt like most the other boys, due to his parents always shoveling coffee down his throat for as long as he could remember. The only thing Tweek had gotten right throughout all these years was finally being able to button his shirt correctly without almost ripping his shirt apart or having a heart attack if he missed one more than once.

Tweek was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when being shaken lightly by Token, bring the blond boy to spurt out a well-placed "Gah!" Laughing in response, Token gave his a warm smile, 

"Come on man, we're going to go play video games at Clyde's house, and it doesn't look like your parents need you here all that much!" Tweek couldn't disagree with that. Giving Token a nod, his hands shaking from the initial freight of Token touching him, the mess of a boy did his best to untie his apron, managing to miss the mark a few dozen times, before finally releasing the knot that bounded it to his body, and threw it towards his father and mother, who were talking behind the counter.

"I-I'm going to Clyde's! See you guys later!" Tweek yelled out, his voice ever so slightly more high pitched than usual, hoping to make it more audible for his parents to hear. The trip to Clyde's or Craig's house was never a walk Tweek looked forward to making, due to the amount of time it took to get there, but it wasn't too big of a deal. Although Tweek didn't particularly consider Token someone who was close to him, he was someone Tweek didn't mind. Life was all just about surrounding yourself with people you minded the least, and coffee. 

Once the trek to Clyde's was complete, the two boys slipped inside the house, Tweek pulling on his long, blond hair as they did out of nervous habbit. He did not enjoy just walking into other people's houses, although all of them have told him time and time again that they don't mind him not knocking if they have plans. They were greeted to the sight of Clyde and Craig sitting on the couch, controllers in hand, mindlessly playing video games. Usually, Tweek normally wouldn't actually end up playing, just being there for his company, he guessed. Making it so there was no third wheel, which is usually why Token was always the one to come get him. Craig and Clyde were very close to each other, and it was very obvious. They were best friends, and Tweek envied that. Tweek wished he could even be slightly close to Craig like Clyde is. It drove him crazy, it made him want to scream and do nothing but pull his hair out until he couldn't take it anymore. But he didn't. He never did. Because Tweek had learned to get ahold of some of his shit. Of course, he would always have ticks, things that he couldn't control, but he truly tried to stop himself from going on rampages, unlike elementary and most of middle school.

Sitting down next to Craig, due to the other two spots of the couch being filled by Clyde and Token, Tweek smooched himself in between the arm of the couch and the other boys body, giving Craig a nervous glance over, which Craig reciprocated with a blank, almost uncaring stare. So was the life of Tweek Tweak, the boy he liked barely giving him a glance-over.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I know the chapter was kinda short but there'll be a lot more with the next one!!! Don't worry, I plan on getting my boys together ASAP!!! But yeah let me know what you guys think!! Any feed back is nice, and like I said, I'm a little rusty with my writing skills, as it has been years lmao!


End file.
